Harry Granger: the Prisoner of Screen
by AlexPancho
Summary: student enters the film "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban." The Harry Potter books have almost forgotten, and impersonate as a non-magician impossible - there will be something very big trouble. And our hero has to take place under the sun of the wizarding world ...
1. Chapter 1: The Presence Effect

The doorbell rang insistently. He put down the "Robotics" magazine, and went to look who 's there. Most likely his neighbor Richard, with whom they rented a room for a couple, again forgot her keys.  
Behind the door stood in the form of FedEx courier .

- Harry Granger, a student at MIT, the first course ?  
- Yes, it's me.  
- Sending you. Sign here, please, and show where to place.  
- What is it? I did not order anything, pay for anything I will not.  
- Mister, take it easy. Shipping is paid for, and a description of the contents in the accompanying envelope - and he pulled out of the bag envelope unusual glossy white tide. Envelope seemed a little light, but Harry just barely noticed it. He watched as two workers were added to his room with a box the size of laser printer.  
- Excuse me, but what is this? My room is small, what it's la-a-a-rg-e-e—b-o-o-ox?  
- Mister, sign here, - courier handed him a glittering envelope , on which lay a standard form with a circle for a signature.

Harry still did not come back to himself, it seemed that this stupid joke is about to end. He struck a signature in the specified column, hoping to hear the joyful "you filmed hidden camera", but the courier left the elevator, and he boomed hollowly on the floors down.  
Harry ran up and began knocking on the door lift, but realizing that it looks extremely stupid, returned to the apartment.  
He decided that he would not open the box until you realize that there 's an envelope and , perhaps, we may discover .

In the envelope was a snow-white sheet.

Text of the letter was this:

" Dear Mr. Harry Granger!

Our company has long been engaged in research on artificial intelligence and ... blah blah blah ... you are very good specialist , winner of the competition "Robotron 2012" , and we would like to involve you as a beta tester of the new unique product :  
generator alternate reality "

What? But this is the newest invention ... He remembered that just today read in news-feed interesting that the planned beta testing this thing, but none of the main unit or on tests , nobody really knew nothing - more rumors. Could it be ...

" ... So, you just have to connect the device to a conventional TV , insert a disk and enjoy watching, and then fill out forms 1 , 2 and 3 . "

Wow, all well known in the faculty, so that there - in the university just be jealous when they find out that he tested.

He instantly unpacked the box, it was quite large device that looked like a laser printer with standard connectors video DVD. Harry quickly and easily hooked it up. His joy knew no bounds.

Until he opened the box with the disc ...

In the box was a disc of "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban".

Damn, his joy soon faded ... He remembered how he was teased at school , "Potter henpecked ," "Harry, took his wife's name?" "How's Hermiones faring?" He was looking forward to when it subsides Potter buzz about it , and this Roulling all write and write ... No, everything comes to an end . And everything has a positive side. It was to prove that he is worth something, too, he became intensified study robotics and artificial intelligence, it is because this has become one of the most promising students at MIT and has even had articles in peer-reviewed journals.

Well, of course, he read a couple of books of the Harry Potter series, watched movies - but he is clearly not a fan of the series.  
- But on the other hand - he thought - could send a "Muppets" .  
Harry's choice was not great - or miss the chance to test a unique device , or watch your favorite movie is not much . Doubting for a moment, he put the disc in the "printer" tray, put on his glasses, which have been connected to the printer cable (Well, surely in 2013 it was impossible to make wireless glasses? - He thought).

Ran on the screen titles, and then there was room in the shadows of Harry Potter . The effect of presence was complete. Even the clock on the wall ticked . Someone said, "Lumos Maxima" and the space under the blanket lit light.  
He heard footsteps and realized that someone comes to the door.

The door opened , the room was flooded with light from the corridor , flicked the switch.  
In the room burst into thick and unpleasant smelling Vernon Dursley.

- Potter, what the hell are you doing at the window, and not lie, as expected, in bed?

Dursley looked straight at him, and the bed was empty.

- What do you say, fabricate yet another story?  
A man approached him close and close. Now it smelled even worse, Harry could see the sweat on his forehead speaking, the hot breath of fat hog enveloped him.

He grabbed Harry's ear. Pain was the most that neither is present. Pushed him.

- I clearly said, go in the bed!

And Harry's face landed on the pillow.  
In breast filched breath burned ear . Some too realistic presence.  
The light went out , slammed the door of the room.  
Then he noticed a white envelope on the nightstand which glowed a soft phosphor light.


	2. Chapter 2: Letter from the envelope

White envelope with a glossy sheen, and lay lightly glowing on the nightstand. He looked exactly the same as the one in which it is notified of the beta-testing a "generator".

Harry immediately opened the envelope.

Letters swam before his eyes . Bloody Potter , bespectacled , and where are your glasses? Yes, and the illumination of the envelope read obscenities . However , points quickly found in the nightstand . There he found a portable flashlight and turning it frantically read :

" Dear Mr. Granger , Harry !

Congratulations on the successful start of the beta test ! Now you - the real participant in the events of the film " Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban ." Actually now you have Harry Potter and (get used to) . We think that by now you've had time to make sure that our generator generates not only the "presence effect " namely the reality of the film generates "

( Harry touched the still red and aching ear)

"To your stays in the film was enjoyable and interesting , try to comply with three conditions:

1) You cannot change too much storyline. This is a beta version of a "generator", and opportunities are limited . As a rule, the plot back on track , but it can happen not the most pleasant for you method, Mr. Potter (yes, it's you).

2) You cannot tell anyone you're from some other world , or that this world - it's a movie , not reality. If you do tell someone about it , you're in a terrible fate worse than death .

3) The third condition , we will notify you further when you learn more or less cope with the plot moves and perform the role of Harry Potter.

We sincerely hope that your stays in the world of Witchcraft and Wizardry to be enjoyable. "

He read , and the letter disappeared into thin air without a trace .

However, he clearly remembered it seems even to the letter - obviously affected the stress of sudden situation.

- What kind of irrepressible imagination manufacturers? Yes me on this pig , rooted in a nice package was not warned - he thought . But it looks like he will not soon turn to the Committee on Consumer Protection .

Not sleepy . He glanced at his watch , it was four in the morning . It's very embarrassing second paragraph of the letter. Words about "fate worse than death" paralyzed him constantly surfacing in my head. Somehow it does not look like all fun adventure.


End file.
